User talk:Kiwi 1998
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Live, Laugh, Love; The Life of Nicole Clark page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 02:42, February 17, 2010 You like The Sims, Taylor Swift, Green Day, and Casting Crowns? Me too! Sparrowsong 23:56, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Awesome!!!!!Kiwi 1998 00:36, February 22, 2010 (UTC) The Sims basically owns my life. Oh, and you're supposed to reply on the other person's talk page :). Sparrowsong 00:40, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to the club Warboss95 00:57, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Yo, Kiwi! (I'm Forest, not a stalker, xD) I just wanted to say that your username reminds me of a friend. Can we be? ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 00:49, February 23, 2010 (UTC) You sign it! I'm not forcing anybody to be my friend. xD ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 03:37, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: HI!!! Go right ahead. You can use whatever isn't crossed out. Or some of my more favourable ones. Thanks for asking, though, Kiwi. TATN / Thalia! 05:25, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :). Sparrowsong 04:45, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I like Harry Potter Hello! I do like Harry potter. And Percy. People are a lot more friendly in this wiki then in most! Do you like Warriors? Thats one of my favorite series! Hermione6720 19:50, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Book 1 is Into the Wild. there are three other Warriors series; The New Prophecy, Power of Three, and Omen of the Stars. So don't get the four first books mixed up!!!!!!!! Hermione6720 00:48, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Gallagher Girls. Isn't Cross My heart and hope to spy one of them? If so, I've read it and love it! TATN / Thalia! 00:50, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Man, I need to get the first one! Thanks for telling me Kyra (can I call you that?) TATN / Thalia! 00:58, March 1, 2010 (UTC) That's so mean! But not as bad as what the kids in my class call me... TATN / Thalia! 01:05, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I get called Implants (see, I'm big in that area for my age) and Thalster. You're free to call me Thalia or TATN, I don't care which. That's bad... TATN / Thalia! 01:14, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I have the biggest in the class and probably the school. C? That's big. TATN / Thalia! 01:25, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Hayden, Cameron, Luke, Wyatt B, and all the others are meaner. TATN / Thalia! 01:44, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Michael di Angelo I'm still making the story he's in (I'm making it on micrsoft word) Re:Twlight? Wha??? Wait until the fourth book. One word for ya:Imbecile. But which team r u on? Odst grievous Grey or green. either works. I like it! Hey Kiwi, thanks for the advice, i was wondering how you put a signature in P.S. i understand a lot of you guys are Twilight fans. well to be honest i kinda dispise the series. but if it's what you guys like that's fine i just wanted to say my opinion. P.S.S. though from what i know about it i think Bella should've went with that Jacob guy as opposed to this Edward chump. but in all i support a third party in this debate called "Team Who Gives a Crap?", for the record i still mean no offense. so from that crazy Scottish guy Cjspalding, PEACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! silly me i forgot to put my signature in the last comment. LOL Cjspalding 11:12, March 6, 2010 (UTC) PEACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i glad to hear that Miss Kiwi, cause i don't see how some seemingly normal girl could fall for a freakin' vampire and a werewolf. what next she'll fall for a mummy or Frankenstein's monster? LOL P.S. Frankenstein is a very good book you folks should check it out from that CRAZY SCOTT, Coty PEACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cjspalding 15:58, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Just for the record Oh, I didn't know. Sorry. I was just joking. ~-~-~ Kyra Nielsen/Kiwi 1998 05:36, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I can't tell you unless you tell me exactly what happens. If she's under 13, she may have to put in a fake birthdate. Sparrowsong 22:48, March 9, 2010 (UTC) What does it say when she tries to register? Is it possible that her username is already taken? Sparrowsong 22:54, March 9, 2010 (UTC) http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact. But whatever you do, don't tell them she's under 13. --Sparrowsong 23:00, March 9, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Sorry for the late reply. My internet was being bitchy. Hi Hi Kyra! Thanks! For figuring it out for me! Diva1998 01:04, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Live, Laugh, Love I love it! Maybe you just need to give it some time? WitD was on hiatus for about 5 months before I finally finished it. Sparrowsong 00:17, March 11, 2010 (UTC) That's how I feel about Raindrops. Sparrowsong 02:02, March 11, 2010 (UTC) LFB Thanks for adopting it. Her mum is Calypso, BTW. Sparrowsong 02:46, March 11, 2010 (UTC) XD no, they had a one-night stand while he was there. Sparrowsong 02:54, March 11, 2010 (UTC) 15, almost 16. Sparrowsong 03:05, March 11, 2010 (UTC) running out of time hey Kiwi, three things actually #i actually have to go pretty darn soon, cause i got a PM half-day today at my school. so i gotta head out soon for school. #i don't recall reading that. #i really don't care for twilight, i mean can understand that Bella gal liking the werewolf but the vampire has me beat. i actually support no team for twilight, so i belong to Team Who Gives A Crap. i would've liked to talk more but i can't so see ya. Cjspalding 15:32, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Because I was creeping around the wiki... Your parents seriously name you after the surname of a Star Trek character? To be honest, that's pretty sweet, in my opinion. DS9 was kinda a lame addition to Star Trek, but still... (Basically: I was amused and the geek in me went "squee!" like a Hufflepuff with a hat.) LemonFairy 00:05, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Kirk* ;) (My mother's a Trekkie, who leads a successful home business dealing with market research in the video game industry. Every Christmas our railings are lined with small Christmas lights and in half of the sockets the lights have been pulled out so her interactive Star Trek ornaments can be plugged in. Greatest thing ever. LemonFairy 04:04, March 12, 2010 (UTC)) Dream Once I updated it, though I didn't do a whole chapter. -Leafwhisker 02:11, March 12, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome. -Leafwhisker 02:29, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Kiwi? hi kiwi! did i wright this on ur talk page this time??? i think i finally have it figured out!!! :) Kirsten/Diva1998 14:59, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Wow!!! Cool I got it right!!! But how the heck do you navagait on ur iPod??? :) and I'd luv to come over, but my aunt is here!!! I could still try to convince my parents though Kirsten/Diva1998 14:59, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ok.................y were u on the computers at science north??????????? anyway........ when r u getting back??????????? Kirsten/Diva1998 14:59, March 16, 2010 (UTC) koolio! now that ur back, r u going to be home all march break? cuz i am but if i want to go anywhere, according to my parents i have to "plan ahead" quote-unquote! so ya maybe tomorrow!!! ill call u k??? Kirsten/Diva1998 14:59, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ¡¡¡ǝɹoɯ ʎuɐ ǝuoןɐ ʇou ɹn ɐɥɐɥ Kirsten/Diva1998 14:59, March 16, 2010 (UTC) kiwi! kiwi! kiwi! how do u adopt a page!?!?! Kirsten/Diva1998 15:00, March 16, 2010 (UTC) cuz i wanted to adopt a story... there was like, 2 stories left that were up for adoption and ya...... the story is by leafwisker......... and i am stuck on my story so i think i can fix it... so ya......... r u still online??? if u r go on chat Kirsten/Diva1998 15:25, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Inappropriate Content Kiwi 1998, as you should know if you've checked the front page recently, we're removing all the inappropriate content from this site. Since PJO is a children's book, anything that isn't appropriate for an 8-year-old child needs to be removed. We don't want anything containing words like "pornfic," "rape," "virginity," "sexy," "prostitute," etc. Your stories: Forever Is A Long Time Have inappropriate content. Please remove the inappropriate content within 3 days or the stories will be deleted. Thanks, Sparrowsong 23:09, March 15, 2010 (UTC) LOL LOL I just read your ideas for crackfics and I LOLed when you said it may have the death of Justin Beiber, I hate him too, he sounds like a girl that just put helium in their mouth. XD (no offense intended.) -Leafwhisker/Ava 01:50, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey Kiwi! (Ever noticed Kiwi is an anagram for wiki?) Do you want any OC's in my family reunion story? Pretty much a crapload of OC's are gonna be standing around and eating dinner and trying to find out how their related. TATN / Thalia! 02:04, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Kewl. I'll add her onto the list. TATN / Thalia! 03:21, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Kennedy Her mum is Areh spelled backwards. That's where she gets her hair color. Sparrowsong 16:05, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I just realized that you and Ava both adopted it. I reccomend you either do a team story (like WSIE) or have joint custody. But talk to Ava about it. Sparrowsong 16:21, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Siggie Here's your siggie. Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Kyra . Click edit talk page, then scroll down to this, then go to Source mode (a button near the top that says source) then in source mode scroll down to this, thhen copy the siggie in put it in preferances, that's how you get it. -Παιδί του Πάνα/Ava 02:00, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, then after you did the four ~'s, go to preview page then copy the siggie, and paste it the the non preview window. -Παιδί του Πάνα/Ava 02:07, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Yup, and I gott ago now, bye! -Παιδί του Πάνα/Ava 02:13, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey!!!! Look at Claire Yew's Known Family. LOL. And that i in that font does look like a zombie. And lol looks like a drowning man. \o/. I bet he's not laughing out loud. I love your crackfics! I'm going to ask for the 600th floor someday...! [[User:SallyPerson| ' Nobody']] 13:37, March 28, 2010 (UTC) DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE, KYRA!!!!!! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE. I AM BACK AND IF YOU LEAVE I WILL SUMMON KRONOS ON YOU AND HE WILL EAT YOUR SOUL. :< PLEASE COME BACK. TATN / Thalia! 02:49, March 30, 2010 (UTC) YAAAAAAAAAY! KYRA CAME BACK! I am so happy. I don't want the wiki to fall apart, you? TATN / Thalia! 21:14, March 31, 2010 (UTC) P.S Sorry about the late reply. I had Cadets yesterday and on monday I wanted to watch House. Uhh... Leafy left.... She told me to write a blog. I'l be back on later, my internet has been fail... TATN / Thalia! 22:52, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Please? Hey! I put An Unexpected Turn up for adoption. So I could create a new story about Daisy. And if you go to forum I made a new section called story teamups and put The Last Chance up. Do you want to team up? IF you do please write on my talk page and write your name in its section in story teamup. Hermione6720 22:05, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Once you read it tell me your ideas! Hermione6720 22:17, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Good Idea. I was actually thinking daisy and malcolm but that would work! Hermione6720 22:57, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm doing a blog series, (Hard to explain. Check it out for me.) and I'm using you. that okay? tell sallyperson and warrboss to. Hermione6720 20:38, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Yup. go to my blog and check out the my blog series one. see ya soon pal! Hermione6720 21:06, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Try my blog series three. Oh, and check ou HELLHOUND ATTACK!!! Hermione6720 23:45, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Can you put my name in Greek? If Hermione6720 doesn't work try Michael. Hermione6720 23:37, April 8, 2010 (UTC) i know this may sound dumb, but i can't figure out how to make my signature a link to my user page. can you tell me please??? Bard eric 16:43, April 10, 2010 (UTC) how do you put it so that your user page and your talk page are both in your signature? βάρδος 19:19, April 10, 2010 (UTC) waaahhh! it won't work!!! βάρδος Bard eric 20:30, April 10, 2010 (UTC) actually, scratch that, it did work. βάρδος Bard eric 20:30, April 10, 2010 (UTC) what does the greek part of your siggie mean? βάρδος Bard eric 20:37, April 10, 2010 (UTC) how do you translate it? βάρδος Bard eric 20:40, April 10, 2010 (UTC) yay! now it's all in greek!!! Παιδί του Άδη βάρδος 20:48, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes- you also write The Last Chance, don't just submit ideas! Hermione6720 20:08, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Please2 Yes, please do the rest of the chapter!! Hermione6720 20:42, April 10, 2010 (UTC) yup. but be sure to credit the others and I as the other authers. Hermione6720 22:40, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Blogging Camp Half-Blood: Bard eric's Version ok, i wrote the outline for you. Παιδί του Άδη βάρδος 20:23, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Bard Eric and I are both doing one. did you try mine yet?? Μιχαήλ 20:11, April 10, 2010 (UTC) 20:25, April 11, 2010 (UTC) hey kiwi, do you mind if i correct any grammer or spelling mistakes that you might have made on your part of the story? just wondering. Παιδί του Άδη βάρδος 23:01, April 12, 2010 (UTC) GO TO TALK No, just write on Blogging Camp Half-Blood:Talk what you want me to write for your POV and your ideas!! Μιχαήλ 20:11, April 10, 2010 (UTC) 20:33, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, I did not know that thanks for telling me and not being happy with me. So anyway I have decided that I will read the first one if I have time Samianthaan 22:32, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Blogs You have very good blogs because they are not always about Percy Jackson and I was hoping that you would write another one because I am sure that at least Hermione6720, pinkbear333, Bard eric, and I would all comment on it if you advertise it on the blog we are most recently talking on. Just suggesting, Samianthaan 22:43, April 11, 2010 (UTC) 600Th Floor; Empire State Building Just wanted to say: I LOVED it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Samianthaan 23:19, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for listining to my idea!!!!!!!!!!!!XD Read This Read this. I got it off of Percy Jackson Wiki. Athena's children are born from her mind. When she falls in love with a man, their joined minds are what causes this. Athena calls this 'the purest kind of love' and is a virgin, and has sworn to remain one. As she has black hair, and all her children are blond and have her gray eyes, it is safe to assume she only falls in love with blond men (or at least prefers them). This also could have been a continuity error (like Thalia's eyes being mentioned as both blue and green), as it was only mentioned once that everyone in the Athena cabin has blond hair. Another theory is that Athena is heterozygous, meaning she has one gene for dark hair and one gene for blonde hair, and the gene for blonde hair was the one she passed down to her children. This is common in real life. Dylan Fowler-Hartling 19:05, April 13, 2010 (UTC), Tacomania99 Since today. Kate banned her for a month. - Skull Last Relics... 20:56, April 13, 2010 (UTC) No best friends, but very close friends. - Skull Last Relics... 21:00, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Thalia told Aish Sheva to flame Kate... it's a long story. Thalia and I were mad at Kate so she told be something about Kate. I really didn't know that she was gonna tell Aish Sheva to flame Kate, and I naturally said okay, not wanting her to get mad at me. She told Aish Sheva to flame Kate on this site I had told Thalia about. (I wanted to see if she could join) Aish Sheva flamed Kate, and Kate falsely accused me. I denied it, saying Thalia was the flamer. Kate did not believe me so I asked Thalia. Thalia said she wasn't the flamer, Aish Sheva was. She also said she was the one that told her about the site to flame her. I told Kate what Thalia said (she asked me to tell Kate). Then Kate banned Thalia for one month on here. - Skull Last Relics... 21:11, April 13, 2010 (UTC) She was just mad, and she did that all for me... I never even asked her. - Skull Last Relics... 21:19, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah... On a much lighter note, have you seen/read The Lonely Bones? I'm reading the book right now. - Skull Last Relics... 21:28, April 13, 2010 (UTC) It's about this girl that was mudered and she tries to help her parents find the killer as a ghost.... - Skull Last Relics... 21:33, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I haven't but my friend does. - Skull Last Relics... 21:39, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Epic! XD I'm good. I wish it wasn't so hot today, though. >.< - Skull Last Relics... 21:47, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Lucky. - Skull Last Relics... 22:00, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Camp Half Blood Bog Series Hey have you read the Camp Half-Blood Blog Series yet? (I mean the articles, not the actual blogs). I mean, you don't have to READ through them because you wrote like, half of it and probably read most of it, but have you seen them?[[User:SallyPerson| Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally]] 21:04, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Just wondering. I labored on those articles, lol, editing all the comments so that they were all IN THE STORY and stuff. [[User:SallyPerson|'Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally']] 21:30, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi. :] I was wondering, who are the best users to ask for help here? BumbleAndBee Hey, Kyra, please follow this link: http://magicpowersclub.wikia.com/wiki/MPC_Wiki i don't guaruntee you'll like it but I hope you do!! Michael987654321 23:19, April 18, 2010 (UTC)/Hermione6720 Daughter of... Kyra... where did u get the picture that says 'daughter of apollo'??????????? I'm looking for that picture, except in 'daughter of hermes'.... Κόρη του Ερμής Χριστιανόςღ 00:47, April 21, 2010 (UTC) OC Do you want one of your OC's to be in OC's Together??? She'll have to appear later seeing as I'm in part two. Hermione6720/Michael/Michael987654321 19:20, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: there's just something creepy about her to me. Odst grievous 21:04, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I don't damned know. (Kristen stewart came in a close 4th) Personally, my favorite singer is Chester Bennington. Odst grievous 21:09, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Chester Bennington is the singer in Linkin Park Odst grievous 21:15, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I've only heard Bring me To life by (how do you spell it?), no clue who or what glee is. Odst grievous 21:18, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. BTW, have you read Son of War? I'd like more opinions on how I'm doing.--Odst grievous 21:32, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi :) Hi kyra Im Cailin and I just wanted to say Hi so Hi :) :P MusicLover3820 00:59, April 28, 2010 (UTC) What the hecks a Wattpad? and How are you? MusicLover3820 01:02, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Cool XD So.....Wanna be freinds? :) YEAH!!!! :D If your the daughter of Apollo and I'm the daughter of the Apollo dose that make us...Half-Sisters? MusicLover3820 01:17, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Awsome and I loe singing and dancing 2 I'm just not good at the both and I SUCK AT DRWAING DX MusicLover3820 01:33, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Cool well I g2g I'll see ya tommorow Half-Sis! XD :) MusicLover3820 01:41, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey H Sis! How are you today?! :) MusicLover3820 15:09, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Bieber... OK Justin Biebe dose FAIL at singing but he is Hot ;) But Baby is a good justin bieber song.... And could you help me with my siggie Thanks H-SIS! :D MusicLover3820κόρη του Απόλλωνα 21:43, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah it is A good song.....Thanks You Are The Best!!! :D . MusicLover3820 Kόρη του Απόλλωνα 00:19, May 12, 2010 (UTC) The Natalie's Adventure Logo? So cool! I love you!!! [[User:SallyPerson| ' Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Sally']] 20:53, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Watch my movie! You can see it on the Daphne's Diary page or the Natalie/Gemma/Daphne page, or on YouTube. ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A8mqoPDVv8A )I'm gonna make it better quality though.[[User:SallyPerson| ' Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Sally']] 21:43, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Logo Hey, could you make one for Daphne's Diary and have it be pink and green? (Would that clash horribly?) If you can, thanks! [[User:SallyPerson|'Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally']] 20:29, May 13, 2010 (UTC) P.S. If you liked the Daphne movie and want me to make you one, I can. Just send me some pics and info on the stories. It may take a while though. XD You Rock! Thank you so much! It doesn't clash! Yay! [[User:SallyPerson|'Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally']] 20:49, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey Half sis I was wondering if you could make me a Logo for Diary and could it be Purple and Orange? Please? Kόρη του Απόλλωνα 21:40, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks H-Sis! XD Kόρη του Απόλλωνα 23:09, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok? Sorry, that doesn't mean anything to me, cuz I don't know what an admin is! :P Κόρη του Ερμής Χριστιανόςღ 01:57, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Ya, I read it! That is sooooooo not fair! :( YOU'RE SOOOOO LUCKY!!!! Κόρη του Ερμής Χριστιανόςღ 02:01, May 16, 2010 (UTC) hey where do you find the graphics on perceyquest.com???????? THANK YOU :) well thanks i just found one. sorry so sorry im taking it down :( oh no but um if its no trouble could you make a logo for my wikia????????? its not a good wikia like this but its a wikia ok PLEASE? Can you make me a logo for OC's Together and Percy's Choice? Michael/Nico/Hermione 16:46, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Holy crow, you're the admin? [[User:SallyPerson| ' Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Sally']] 18:10, May 16, 2010 (UTC) That's awesome! Hey, I know you just got to be admin yesterday, but I think there's some business that needs to be taken care of. We have a couple articles in the Categories of Candidates for Deletion , and Candidates for Speedy Deletion that need to be gone. [[User:SallyPerson| ' Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Sally']] 19:23, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Saving Lights Video I made a promo, but I'm not done yet. You can see it on the blog. Hope you like what I have so far! XD[[User:SallyPerson| ' Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Sally']] 23:13, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Hello, Kyra. I was thinking, we might need another admin in replace of Zephyr as well, Sally and Bard would be good admins I think. -[[User:Leafwhisker|Leafwhisker]] 22:46, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah. Ugh, where's Sparrow when you need her? -Leafwhisker 22:52, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Character Pages How do you make a character page!?!?!?!?!?! Κόρη του Ερμής Χριστιανόςღ 00:17, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Then what do you do?!?!? Κόρη του Ερμής Χριστιανόςღ 00:47, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok then... She has brown eyes, long brown hair, tall and skinny (if you can do that) and... ummm... thats basically it... Κόρη του Ερμής Χριστιανόςღ 00:53, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Jus tdont make her look creepy!!! Κόρη του Ερμής Χριστιανόςღ 00:54, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok... Well for one thing, I said brown hair, and no chopstick please... And can you make the top blue... --Κόρη του Ερμής Χριστιανόςღ 11:52, May 19, 2010 (UTC) YO! Hey H-Sis How Are You? Long Time Since I've Heard From You... XD Kόρη του Απόλλωνα 13:27, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm in pain...I got braces today :( They hurt! XD Kόρη του Απόλλωνα 22:07, May 19, 2010 (UTC) LOL I got to go on Demigods wiki....XD Hey and could you change my Siggie? I want it like yours Please? Please? Please? PLEASE?!?! XD Kόρη του Απόλλωνα 23:37, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Ummm K? It's MusicLover3820 Not MusicLover3720 XD Kόρη του Απόλλωνα 01:14, May 20, 2010 (UTC) YO! 2 Hey My H-sis! XD How are you? Cailin Daughter of Apollo 13:26, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Confused I don't know if i'm the Daughter of apollo or Posideon or Hermes!!!!! :( And I like being your H-sis...You awsome XD Cailin 14:08, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :( KYRA!!! DID YOU BLOCK ME?!?!? IF YOU DID I WILL HATE YOU FOR ETERNITY!!! - Diva1998 Never mind!!! I can log on again!!! Κόρη του Ερμής Χριστιανόςღ 21:43, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Ya thats good!!! thats for Bows and Arrows' ''by the way... I have one question though... Is there any other blue tops??? Κόρη του Ερμής Χριστιανόςღ 21:47, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Hahahahahahahahaha! Ya right! And can you make a logo for '''Bows and Arrows too? Please and thank you??? Κόρη του Ερμής Χριστιανόςღ 21:49, May 19, 2010 (UTC) And one other thing is that could you chang the yellow in your signature? It just looks wierd... :) Κόρη του Ερμής Χριστιανόςღ 21:51, May 19, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean??? Κόρη του Ερμής Χριστιανόςღ 22:02, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Ya!!! :) Oh ya, on my character page I wrote my stories! How do I make it a link?!? Κόρη του Ερμής Χριστιανόςღ 22:06, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Never mind! Theres an easier way! Its just a button at the top! See - Bows and Arrows Κόρη του Ερμής Χριστιανόςღ 22:18, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey Kyra, when I feel guilty about not posting fanfiction, I create OCs. Most of them are just wasting room on this site, and I will never use them. The thing is, some of them I don't want to put up for adoption because they are based actually on real people. Is is totally terrible for me to ask you to delete them?[[User:SallyPerson| ' Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Sally']] 10:54, May 20, 2010 (UTC) P.S. is your avatar the Bloch Aspirations? Ha, I'm obsessed with Blochs now. At my studio, most girls have to start on Capezios. I think they look really ugly on my feet. I have to jet-glue the middle of the arch though because they are just too bendy. It takes all my concentration not to sickle my feet on pointe. I'm going to need a shoe with a stronger shenk and I'm looking at blochs. XD I probably sound like a dork, but... I really would appreciate if you could tell me where everyone gets those graphics for their OC's article page thingys. A lot of them look like they are coming from the same site, can you tell me some I can use for my OC's. Pleaaaaaaaseeeeeee. Random Siggy about Sirius!! 17:39, May 20, 2010 (UTC) S'OK Hey, thanks. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 05:12, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Could you make a logo for Oh, For the Love of Coffee! And if possible, could there be a picture of a starbucks cup on there? Thx. [[User:SallyPerson| ' Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Sally']] 23:55, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Have you...? Hey, Kyra. Have you read Dream On? If you haven't, please do so and please comment on the talk page. T'is very good, I think. Thinkaboutthisname 04:06, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Mmkay, thank you. I read you're new fic. I really liked it. Thinkaboutthisname 04:12, May 23, 2010 (UTC)